


Fuck Or Die

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could I ask for soulless!sam and vampire!dean in a fuck or die situation with bottom!dean and non con or dub con?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Or Die

Sam had been hit by the witch’s spell before he realized what was happening, and the witch was gone in an instant.

Sam felt an almost burning feeling in his groin, like he was needing something.  _Desired_  something. But Sam didn’t know what, and it was driving him crazy.

When he saw Dean…he knew.

Dean was in the motel, reaching down to grab something when Sam pinned him to the wall.

"Sam! What are you doing?"

"I need you Dean." Sam growled, not letting his grip up, as he humped into Dean’s leg. "I need my cock in your ass."

"What? No! Not while I’m like this!"

"You don’t understand." Sam growled. "I was hit by a spell from a witch. I need you. Now."

"Sammy…"

"Dean. Get on the bed, bare ass in the air."

Sam let go of Dean and watched him move. If Sam had been soulful, he would have been embarrassed to do this. But now, he didn’t care. He just wanted to fuck Dean.

Sam grabbed lube from his duffel, and he moved behind Dean, who was on his hands and knees, bare ass towards Sam. Sam saw his hole, and growled as he lubed a couple of fingers, and shoved them inside Dean.

"Sammy! Be gentle!"

"Can’t. Need you. Want you. Lust for you." Sam growled. Sam didn’t have emotions, so the fact that he was feeling  _something_  was driving him over the edge.

He worked Dean open, listening to his whimpers and soft noises he made.

"Sam…." Dean said.

Sam pulled his fingers away and lubed his cock, shoving inside Dean and he started fucking him.

"Oh, Jesus!" Dean swore. "Sammy, gentler, please!"

"Can’t. How many times am I going to have to say that?" Sam growled as he fucked Dean. The slap of flesh on flesh filled the room, and Sam only grew harder from it.

It felt like his cock was on fire from the spell and lust.

Dean whimpered as he got fucked and when he felt Sam come and pull away, Dean had a mental sigh of relief.

Sam flipped him over and stared at him, panting, as the spell started to wear off.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"I enjoyed that." Sam said.

"Oh…OK."

"Wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime." Sam smirked, getting up, dressed, and leaving.

He walked out of the room, leaving Dean unsure of how to feel.


End file.
